1. Field
The present invention relates generally to child seats. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention concern a swing seat that is convertible between an infant swing seat configuration and a toddler swing seat configuration.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
High chairs, booster seats, car seats, swing seats and other types of child seats are well known in the art. Conventional child seats are designed for different ages of children. For instance, a child seat may be designed for an infant baby, a toddler that is more capable of supporting themselves in a seated position, or a child of some age therebetween. Some conventional seats, such as car seats, are intended to accommodate children of different ages.
Prior art child seats are deficient for several reasons. For instance, conventional child seats are unable to securely hold a small infant while being reconfigurable to support a much larger toddler and while allowing the toddler to have greater range of movement than the infant.